I Don't Need Your Answer
by eldyoo
Summary: Apa sekarang aku harus memeluk mu kemudian membelai rambut mu dan mengusap punggung mu? Untuk membuat perasaan mu lebih baik? Chankai.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't need Your Answer

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

-Cerita aneh dan membosankan.

-Happy Reading..

Suasana ruang olah raga sangat sepi mengingat sekarang masih jam pelajaran pertama. Disana hanya ada seorang siswa yang sedang tertidur tepat dibawah ring basket. Entahlah, sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam kepala siswa itu. Ini adalah sekolah tempatnya untuk menuntut ilmu bukan nya untuk tidur seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Well, kita tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan isi kepala Kim Jongin. Mengingat dia adalah orang yang sangat suka bersikap semau dia tanpa perduli dengan pendapat orang lain.

Detik demi detik belalu dengan sangat lambat. Membuat dia lebih dalam lagi terbuai dengan mimpi indahnya. Hingga akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, dia hanya melenguh mungkin karena suara bel yang memekakan telinga itu sedikit menggangu tidur pagi indahnya. Tapi tetap itu tidak berpengaruh banyak karena dia kembali nyaman dengan posisi yang sama.

Tak lama pintu ruang olah raga itu pun terbuka menampakan sosok tinggi nan tampan. Dan dia benama Park Chanyeol. Salah satu siswa yang sangat di elu-elukan selain Kim Jongin. Dengan langkah kesal dia melangkah masuk menghampiri sosok lain didalam ruangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap satu benda di sudut ruangan. Dia pun menuntun langkahnya menuju benda itu dengan ide gila yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Dukk!

''Aww''

''Yes three poin shoot'' soraknya gembira tanpa perduli dengan rintihan korban yang baru saja terkana imbas dari lemparan three poin shootnya. Well yeah mengingat korban yang terkena lemparan itu tertidur tepat di bawah tiang ring basket. So jangan pernah menyalahkan sang pelaku XD

''Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan Park?'' sungutnya marah sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

''Hehe.. Maafkan aku Kim, aku hanya ingin membangunkan mu saja'' jawab Park Chanyeol di iringi cengiran bodohnya.

''Ini sakit asal kau tau. Dan tidak bisakah kau membangunkan ku dengan cara yang halus bukan dengan cara anarkis seperti ini bodoh''

''Ughh! Aku mendadak geli dengan perkataan mu. Dan maaf aku ini bukan pangeran dalam dongeng yang harus mencium sang putri untuk membangunkan putri itu dari tidur panjangnya.''

Plakk! Tangan Jongin dengan mulus mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. ''Sialan kau Park! Dan aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi putri yang di cium oleh pangeran bodoh seperti dirimu.'' Jongin pun mulai berdiri dan merapikan pakain nya yang sedikit kusut. ''Aku lapar, ayo ke kantin dan traktir aku makan untuk membayar rasa sakit di kepala ku ini Yeol.'' Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kemudian menyusul Jongin yang sudah bejalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meraka berdua bejalan beriringan dengan gaya cool dan angkuh menuju kantin sekolah. Sementara di sepanjang sudut koridor itu semua mata tertuju pada dua bad boy sekolah mereka itu yang sayang nya sangat tampan yang membuat iri sebagian dari mereka dan berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol atau Kim jongin adalah impian dari hampir semua siswa/siswi di sekolah ini.

''Kau mau pesan apa Jongin-ah?'' pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar setelah mereka memasuki area kantin. ''terserah kau saja yang penting enak. Aku akan mencari tempat duduk dulu, ahh.. tidak pakai lama ya yeol karena aku sudah sangat lapar.'' Jongin pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk mencari tempat duduk. ''Hahh.. anak itu selalu saja melakukan apapun seenaknya sendiri'' keluh Chanyeol singkat.

Jongin pun mulai melahap menu makan siangnya dengan rakus tanpa perduli dengan seisi kantin yang menatapnya tak terkecuali Chanyeol. ''Pelanlah sedikit makan nya, kau itu memalukan sekali. Lihatlah kau menjadi tontonan seisi kantin.''

''Aku tidak perduli dengan mereka. Aku lapar yeolll.. bahkan tadi aku sampai tidak bisa belajar karena tidak sempat sarapan''

''Ck! Alasan bodoh untuk membolos bilang saja kau tidak tidur semalaman karena bermain game''

''Sialan kau Park Chanyeol. Kau tau sendiri kan otak ku tidak akan berfungsi bila perut ku kosong'' seakan tidak mendengar keluhan lawan bicaranya, Chanyeol dengan santai mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di depan nya.

''Uhmm.. Yeolll bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?''

''Apa''

''Tapi kau harus menyanggupinya''

Chanyeol pun berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk dan berkata ''uhm.. baiklah''

''Jadilah pacarku ku Yoel''

Uhukk! ''APA?'' Chanyeol tersedak dan berteriak karena perkataan Kim Jongin barusan. Alhasil Seluruh siswa yang ada di situ menatap mereka penuh selidik. Dan Jongin hanya memutar bola malas karena sikap Chanyeol di anggap berlebihan di matanya.

''Kau bercanda kan Kim Jongin? H ha haa ini tidak lucu teman'' dia tertawa canggung menatap Kim Jongin. ''Aku tidak sedang bercanda Park Chanyeol''

Jongin berdiri dan berjalan keluar tapi di ujung pintu itu dia berhenti lalu berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. Kemudian berkata.

''Kau sudah berjanji tadi bahwa kau akan menyanggupinya Park Chanyeol. Dan mulai saat ini kau adalah pacarku'' Jongin tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol kemudian beralih menatap seisi kantin yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya. Dia pun menghilang di balik pintu itu menyisakan Chanyeol yang menganga lebar.

''ishh! Anak itu benar-benar selalu berbuat semaunya'' Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lalu berlari mengejar Kim Jongin. Dia butuh penjelasan untuk semua ini.

-Terima kasih. Dan saya menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian, karena saya akui masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. *BOW* SEE YAA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I** Don't Need Your Answer **

Pair: ChanKai/Hunkai (entahlah)

Genre: Romace, Drama, Friendship

Rate: T

**Warning: Banyak typo, ceritanya masih aneh dan membosankan  
><strong>

-**Enjoy.. **

Hari sudah semakin siang dan kurang dari lima belas menit lagi bel masuk sekolah. Tapi orang yang di tunggu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Membuat Park Chanyeol semakin gusar. Hell yeah sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya seperti orang bodoh. Dia sudah lelah berdiri disitu, oh bahkan dia sudah berdiri dengan berbagai gaya untuk mengurangi pegal pada kakinya. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan teman teman nya yang seakan sedang mentertawakan dirinya. Apa lagi di tambah masalah penembakan kemarin yang di lakukan Kim Jongin.

Malu? Tentu saja dia sangat malu atas kejadian itu. Coba kalian bayangkan dia? Seorang Park Chanyeol harus di permalukan seperti itu. Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol adalah pria sejati, mana sudi dia ditembak oleh Jongin yang tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya, tidak lebih tampan darinya. Bahkan dia tidak di perbolehkan untuk menolaknya.

Jika tau akan berakhir seperti ini dia tidak akan membangunkan bocah itu bahkan mungkin Chanyeol seharusnya menguncikan Jongin didalam sana.

Atau seharusnya Chanyeol menerima ajakan Wu Yifan untuk menemaninya menonton latihan club sepak bola sekolah mereka. Atau mungkin menemani Sehun belajar di perpustakaan. Dia menyesal karena tidak memilih salah satu dari pilihan itu. Dan sekarang harus terjebak dengan Kim Jongin.

-Wu Yifan dia sangat angkuh dan sombong, maklum saja dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Apa pun yang berkaitan dengan dia selalu sesuatu yang berkelas dan mahal. Itu semua juga di dukung oleh penampilan fisiknya yang bisa di bilang sangat sempurna. Mengingat dia adalah blasteran China-Kanada. So, jangan ragukan penamlian fisiknya.

Oh Sehun. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang latar belakang anak ini. Hingga banyak yang berfikir bahwa sebenarnya Oh Sehun itu berasal dari keluarga Vampire mengingat kulitnya yang putih pucat dan juga sikapnya sangat dingin. Belum lagi mukanya yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi alias selalu datar. Tapi dia itu termasuk siswa yang pintar, itu terbukti dia menduduki peringkat kedua di sekolah ini. Dan harus kalian ketahui ada satu rahasia antara Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

Dan anggota terakhir dari mereka sudah pasti itu adalah Kim Jongin. Bocah paling sexy diantara mereka berempat. Mungkin itu saja yang harus kalian tau tentang Kim Jongin.

Baiklah sekarang kita kembali pada Park Chanyeol yang masih setia bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Dia terlihat kesal dan terus mengumpat pelan. Sampai dia tidak menyadari ada satu sosok yang berdiri disebelahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yo whatzup!" sosok itu sukses membuat Chanyeol kaget dengan sapaan dan tepukan dibahunya yang cukup keras itu.

"Brengsek kau mengagetkan ku saja Yifan"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ah pasti sedang menunggu kekasih sexy mu itu kan?" cerocos Yifan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya mengejek Chanyeol.

"Diamlah! Mood ku sedang buruk saat ini. Bocah sialan itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya setelah kejadian di kantin kemarin"

''Ahaha...sayang sekali aku melewatkan kejadian itu dan hanya mendengarnya dari yang lain. Ah jangan lupa kau harus mentraktir ku nanti''

''Untuk apa?'' Tanya Chanyeol.

''Tentu saja itu untuk merayakan hari jadi kalian''

''Hehh...kau bilang apa? kami belum jadian itu hanya pernyataan sepihak dari si hitam itu''

''Ck! Sudahlah tidak usah berkilah aku tau kau tidak akan menolaknya''

''Terserah apa kata mu Wu''

Wu Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dan Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan, menatap jalanan di ujung sana. berharap seseorang itu akan segera terlihat oleh matanya.

''Arrrrgg..'' Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal.

''Menyedihkan! Sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang uke'' Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam Yifan kemudian memukul kepalanya.

''Plakkk..''

''Aww...sakit bodoh!''

''Rasakan! salah mu sendiri bicara sembarangan begitu. Aku itu lebih tinggi dari Kim Jongin, jadi yang pantas jadi seme adalah aku'' Sewot chanyeol.

''Terserah. kita buktikan saja nanti, sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk sekarang. Kurang sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Dan juga sepertinya anak itu membolos lagi hari ini"

Setelah menghela nafas dengan kasar dan juga menghentakan kakinya kesal Chanyeol mulai mengikuti Yifan masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Tidak lama setelah itu pintu gerbang sekolah pun tertutup.

-_Sementara itu di tempat lain.._

Terlihat dua sosok yang sangat kontras warna kulitnya itu keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya tidak di datangi oleh anak di bawah umur seperti mereka.

"Kita akan mati Oh Sehun kalau ada yang melihat kita keluar dari tempat ini di pagi hari pula"

"Ck! Tidak usah berlebihan Kim Jongin. Kau ini laki laki bukan seorang perempuan. Kalau pun sampai hal buruk terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Yak! Pertanggung jawaban seperti apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? Mengurus dirimu saja tidak becus" jawab Jongin enteng kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Cuaca pagi itu cukup cerah walaupun agak sedikit dingin. Jongin mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte itu. Tidak banyak orang disitu, hanya ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang membaca koran di ujung sana. Jongin memperhatikan orang itu, orang terlihat sedikit frustasi dan terus membolak-balikan koran yang dia baca. Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya dan terus bergumam tidak jelas. 'Mungkin dia sedang pusing mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi keluarganya' itulah yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat ini.

Sudahlah Jongin tidak ingin memperhatikan orang itu lebih lama. Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya kedepan melihat kendaraan yang melitas. "Ugh! Membosankan, kemana sih albino itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Menyusahkan saja" gerutu Jongin sambil terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan teman nya itu. Tapi nihil, dia tidak juga menemukan Oh Sehun. Yupp! Dia menyadari teman nya itu tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Jongin beralih menatap jam tangannya, sekarang sudah hampir jam 8 pagi. Jongin jadi teringat sekolahnya, sekarang pasti dia sedang belajar mata pelajaran yang paling di bencinya, dan itu adalah Fisika. Entahlah tapi Jongin sangat benci dengan pelajaran itu apa lagi guru Fisikanya sangat tidak asik dan membosankan di matanya. Ahh Jongin juga jadi teringat dengan tugas yang diberikan Jung Seonsaeng-nim minggu lalu belum di kerjakan nya. Dan dia tersenyum lebar dan merasa beruntung karena membolos hari ini. Kalau tidak dia pasti sedah di hukum berdiri di depan kelas oleh Jung Soense. Jongin pun terus tertawa seperti orang gila karena pemikiran konyol di otaknya saat ini.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah mulai gila disini. Apa aku harus menelpon rumah sakit jiwa? Apa pendapat mu tentang itu Jongin?" Dengan indahnya kata kata itu keluar dari bibir sexy seseorang yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah Jongin. Lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengarnya. "Siapa yang kau sebut gila oeh?''

''Tentu saja yang sedang bertanya'' jawabnya acuh. '' Satu satunya yang tidak waras disini adalah dirimu bocah" balas Jongin sambil menunjuk kepala Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ada niat menoleh lawan bicaranya itu.

Suasananya menjadi hening. Sepasang sahabat itu hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"hahhh" terdengar helaan nafas dari salah satu mereka. "Aku memang gila" serunya. Dia terkekeh setelahnya, lalu menundukan kepalanya. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang susah untuk di artikan, dia terdiam dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sehunnn"

"Hm"

"Apa sekarang aku harus memeluk mu kemudian membelai rambut mu dan mengusap punggung mu? Untuk membuat perasaan mu lebih baik?"

-**tbc** -

**-Makasih buat yang udah sempetin kasih review dan ngefav/follow ff abal ini ^^ sebenarnya bingung mau bilang ini chapter 2/sequel karena niat awalnya cuma mau bikin one shoot. Tapi apapun itu yang penting udah di lanjut. Dan semoga ini gak mengcewakan. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. *Deep bow* **

**..See yaa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Need Your Answer **

**Pair: ChanKai/HunKai/... **

**Rate: T **

**Warning: Typo bertebaran juga ceritanya masih aneh dan membosankan/GAJE !**

* * *

><p>''Sehunn..''<p>

"Hm"

"Apa sekarang aku harus memeluk mu kemudian membelai rambut mu dan mengusap punggung mu? Untuk membuat perasaan mu lebih baik?''

Mendengar hal itu Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jongin yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya. Hening itulah situasi yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Yeah walaupun hanya sementara sebelum salah satu di antara mereka tertawa geli membuat pemuda yang satu nya mendengus kesal.

''Tidak ada yang lucu disini. Jadi hentikan tawa mu itu Mr. Oh''

''Yang lucu disini itu dirimu Jong...dan dari mana kau belajar kata-kata menggelikan seperti itu? Apa Chanyeol sudah mulai menggombali mu?

''Aku hanya sedang berusaha menghibur mu Hun. Tapi kelihatan nya kau tidak membutuhkan itu''

''Aku membutuhkan nya. Dan kau melakukan nya dengan baik, aku terhibur sekarang'' Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat manis membuat Jongin mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

''Seharusnya semua orang melihat ekspresi idiot mu sekarang dan pasti mereka akan menyesal karena telah mengidolakan mu''

''Haha... mereka pasti akan tambah memujaku bila mereka melihat senyum tampan ku Jong''

''Ck! Percaya diri sekali dirimu''

''Tentu saja! Ah.. ya kau mau pulang atau ikut ke apartemen ku?''

''Uhm... ke apartemen mu saja Hun, aku sedang malas di rumah''

''Alasan yang bagus, bilang saja kau sedang menghindari Park Chanyeol''

''Ini semua karena dirimu juga yang membuat aku harus pacaran dengan Chanyeol''

''Dari awal memang seperti itu perjanjian nya. Kau urus Park Chanyeol dan aku yang bereskan sisanya''

''Ugh! Kita terdengar seperti komplotan penjahat yang sedang menyusun rencana jahat''

''Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang memang bukan hal baik. Apapun alasan nya kebohongan tetaplah kebohongan yang hanya menguntungkan satu pihak dan merugikan pihak yang lain nya''

''hahhh... dan kau mau bilang hanya aku lah yang bisa membantu mu saat ini''

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang menaik-turunkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Jongin barusan. Dan jangan lupakan senyum bodoh yang di perlihatkan Sehun untuk teman disamping nya itu. Tak berapa lama bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang, Jongin dan Sehun pun melangkah menaiki nya dan memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. Sehun membuka jendela bus itu lebar-lebar membiarkan angin pagi berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya menikmati belain angin lembut di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela mencari sesuatu yang menarik mungkin, menghiraukan berbagai macam pemikiran yang terus berputar di kepalanya saat ini. Sedangkan yang dilakukan Kim Jongin hanya mencari posisi yang nyaman kemudian memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpinya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di salah satu ruang kelas lebih tepatnya. Kelas yang tidak bisa di bilang tenang itu, mengingat saat ini memang bukan jam belajar. Jadi tidak ada yang salah jika saai ini murid-murid di kelas ini sangat berisik dengan segala ke absurd-an tingkah pola mereka. Dan disudut ruangan itu terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang bertelinga lebar sedang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Dan juga terlihat seseorang yang sedang mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan nya dengan telepon genggam nya itu. Sebelum sang korban menyadarinya lalu menyembunyikan benda itu dan menatap tajam pelaku pengintipan itu. Sontak orang itu mengangkat kedua tangan nya dan tertawa garing berusaha menunjukan penyesalan nya. Yeah walaupun itu hanya pura-pura saja. Kemudian dia duduk di samping pemuda yang masih menatapnya tajam itu.

''Sudahlah aku tidak melihat apa-apa Yeol''

''Bukan 'sudahlah' yang seharusnya kau ucapkan Fan... melainkan 'maaf' huhh!''

''Ok! Maaf. Puas?''

''Yeah itu terdengar lebih baik''

''Tadi sebelum ke kantin aku kelas Sehun''

''Aku tidak bertanya''

''Dia tidak masuk sekolah juga hari ini''

''Lalu masalah pentingnya dimana?''

''Ishh! Perdulilah sedikit pada teman mu Yeol!'' Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu nya acuh.

''Aku sudah menghubunginya untuk menanyakan keadaan nya. Dan dia bilang hanya membutuhkan istirahat setelah semalaman menghabiskan waktunya di club malam. Dan asal kau tau dia tidak sendiri pergi ke tempat itu''

''Dia pergi dengan siapa?''

''Pacarmu''

''Oh.. apa? Pa-maksud mu Jongin?'' Yifan menganggukan kepalanya memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

''Ishh! Anak itu'' chanyeol pun kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya lalu mengetik sesuatu disana. Dia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja menunggu balasan setelah mengirim pesan nya itu. Tak berapa lama dia pun mendapat balasan itu, lalu membaca nya.

''Yifan, nanti pulang sekolah temani aku pergi ke tempat Sehun''

''Untuk apa?''

''Tentu saja untuk menemui mereka''

''Baiklah''

TING-TONG

Mendengar suara bel itu jongin hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar pada pintu yang tak jauh di belakangnya itu lalu kembali fokus pada game yang sedang dimainkan nya.

TNG-TONG

Bel itu pun kembali berbunyi mengganggu konsentrasi pemuda tan itu.

''Sehun ada tamu bukakan pintunya!'' Teriak Jongin ''Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membukanya?'' Jawab Sehun yang keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu depan, ''Itu kan tamu mu jadi kau lah yang harus menyambutnya'' Balas Jongin sekenanya. Sehun segera membuka pintunya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang tak lupa mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk. Setelah memberi sapaan 'annyeong' mereka pun masuk kedalam mengikuti Sehun. Salah satu dari mereka melihat seisi ruangan itu dan matanya berhenti pada satu objek. Dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dan sibuk memainkan game dengan Smartphone nya itu. Lalu dia memukulkan tas miliknya pada kepala orang itu, terdengar dia mengaduh sakit di susul dengan suara 'game over' dari smartphone yang kini tergeletak manis di atas sofa.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menjadikan kepala ku sebagai sasaran mu Park Chanyeol?" Teriak Jongin kesal. "Karena kau itu menyebalkan" Sehun dan Yifan hanya cekikikan di belakang mereka dan tidak perduli dengan tatapan tajam dari Jongin ataupun Chanyeol.

''Lebih baik kita tinggalkan sepasang kekasih ini Hun, biarkan mereka melepas rindu''

''Kau benar hyung... baiklah kita ke kamar ku saja hyung, kajja'' Yifan pun mengikuti Sehun menuju kamarnya setelah dia memberikan kode pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jongin. 'Apa?' itulah satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin untuk menjawab tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

''Kau tau berapa kali aku menghubungi mu semalam? Dan betapa bodohnya diriku membuang waktu ku hanya untuk menunggu mu di depan sekolah tadi pagi? Jangankan datang untuk menjawab atau membalas pesan ku pun tidak. Dan apa? Kau malah menghabiskan waktu mu dengan Oh Sehun'' Chanyeol sedikit emosi saat mengatakan hal itu.

''Jangan bilang kau cemburu Yeol'' Jongin terkekeh setelahnya, dia menatap Chanyeol dalam. Ekspresi Chanyeol yang masih sama, Jongin tau pemuda di depan nya ini sedang emosi dan semua karena dirinya. Jongin menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskan nya pelan, dia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Setelah sampai tepat di depan nya dengan gerakan perlahan Jongin memeluk Chanyeol tangan kanan nya membelai rambut Chanyeol lembut dan tangan kiri nya mengusap punggung Chanyeol pelan.

Ok kita lihat reaksi Chanyeol atas perlakuan kecil dari Jongin. Tentu saja dia kaget karena Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya, ini di luar dugaan nya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol ingin sekali mendorong Jongin untuk melepas pelukan itu, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin Jongin mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang seolah sedang menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya meminta untuk keluar. Tapi dilain sisi dia sangat menikmati perasaan asing itu, dimana dia merasa banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya dan juga sudut bibirnya yang terangkat dengan sendirinya. Yeah dia tersenyum, ingin sekali dia membalas pelukan itu tapi egonya masih menguasai akal sehatnya sehingga dia hanya tersenyum dalam diam menikmati moment ini.

~**tbc yah**~

* * *

><p>-Duh maaf kalau cerita gaje dan membingungkan maklum jja coz yang nulis juga gaje sangat XD dan untuk informasi, saya ini konsisten kok.. dari awal udah bilang ChanKai so ff ini pairnya tetep ChanKai #piss udah yah segitu jja, kalo berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review kalo gak juga rapopo dan makasih buat semuanya^^ dan gak lupa juga mau ngucapin HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat happy virus kita di tanggal 27 kemarin sukses untuk segalanya sukses juga buat EXO ^^<p> 


End file.
